Avatar: The Last Airbender
Avatar: The Last Airbender is a Nickelodeon videogame franchise based on mostly Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Last Airbender film and Avatar: The Legend of Korra. History Avatar:The Last Airbender Avatar:The Legend of Korra Overiew Avatar:The Last Airbender A video-game trilogy based on the series has been released. The Avatar: The Last Airbender video game was released on October 10, 2006,24 and Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Burning Earth was released on October 16, 2007.25 Avatar: The Last Airbender – Into the Inferno was released on October 13, 2008.26 Avatar: Legends of the Arena, a massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) for Microsoft Windows, was released on September 15, 2008, by Nickelodeon. Players can create their own character and interact with other players around the world.27 Avatar: The Last Airbender was THQ's bestselling Nickelodeon game in 2006 and was one of Sony CEA's Greatest Hits The Last Airbender film The videogame based on the movies is entirely diferrent from it's videogame trilogy. The game received average reviews. Video game talk show Good Game's presenters gave the Wii version a score of 4.5 and 4 out of 10. They criticized the absence of being able to block attacks, believing such a feature would've been easy to include. They also pointed out that the levels felt repetitive. The Avatar State was also perceived as annoying due to requiring players to repeat the sequence every time a mistake was Avatar:The Legend of Korra Activision published two video games based on the series in October 2014. The first, titled only The Legend of Korra, is a third-person beat 'em up game for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, and PC. Despite the developer PlatinumGames's reputation for action games, the game received mixed reviews. The second game, The Legend of Korra: A New Era Begins, is a turn-based strategy game developed by Webfoot Technologies for the Nintendo 3DS. Nickelodeon also makes several Adobe Flash-based browser games based on The Legend of Korra available on their website.137 IDW Publishing is to release a series of board games based on The Legend of Korra. The first will be an adaptation of the series' pro-bending game; it is to be financed through Kickstarter and released in fall 2017.138 Merchandise-A 12-inch figurine of Lin Beifong, among other merchandise, was announced at the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con. Series Setting Avatar:The Last Airbender Avatar: The Last Airbender is set in a world—adjacent to a parallel spirit world—that is home to humans and hybrid animals. Human civilization is divided into four nations; the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads. Each nation has a distinct society in which select people, known as "benders" (Waterbenders, Earthbenders, Firebenders and Airbenders), have the ability to manipulate and control the element of their nation using the martial arts. Skilled benders of each element are able to manipulate additional related material, for example, Earthbenders can manipulate metal and sand. Only the Avatar, however, has the ability to bend all four elements. When the Avatar dies, their spirit is reincarnated into the next of the four nations in the Avatar cycle; the Fire Nation, Air Nomads, Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom. An Avatar incarnation can be male or female and is required to master each bending art in seasonal order, beginning with their native land's element (fire: summer, air: autumn, water: winter and Earth: spring), from the age of sixteen. Avatars can also enter a defense mechanism known as the Avatar State until placed under their control through mental discipline, when the Avatar gains the knowledge and abilities of all past Avatars until the phase ends. Although avatars are most powerful in the Avatar State, if they were killed the reincarnation cycle would end and the avatar would never again be reborn. The Avatar is an international arbiter maintaining relative equality among the nations, and a mediator between humans and spirits. Avatar:The Legend of Korra The Legend of Korra is set in the fictional world of Avatar: The Last Airbender, 70 years after the events of that series. The world is separated into four nations: the northern and southern Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads. The distinguishing element of the series is "bending", the ability of some people to telekinetically manipulate the classical element associated with their nation (water, earth, fire, or air). Bending is carried out by spiritual and physical exercises, portrayed as similar to Chinese martial arts. Only one person, the "Avatar", can bend all four elements. Cyclically reincarnating among the world's four nations, the Avatar maintains peace and balance in the world. The Legend of Korra focuses on Avatar Korra, a seventeen-year-old girl from the Southern Water Tribe and the successor of Avatar Aang from The Last Airbender. The first season is mostly set in Republic City, the capital of the United Republic of Nations, a multicultural sovereign state that emerged from civil conflict in the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom after the end of The Last Airbender founded by both Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko. The 1920s-inspired metropolis is described as "if Manhattan had happened in Asia" by the series' creators, (Transcript ) and its residents are united by their passion for "pro-bending", a spectator sport in which two teams composed of an earthbender, waterbender, and firebender throw each other out of a ring using bending techniques. Rapid technological growth has displaced the spirituality of bending, and what was considered a renowned martial art in Avatar: The Last Airbender is now commonplace, with benders in Republic City using their abilities to commit crime, compete in spectator sports, and fulfill everyday jobs. The second season is mostly set in the southern polar region, while the third and fourth seasons take place mostly in the Earth Kingdom and, to a lesser degree, in Republic City. References External links * * * * * * * * * . * * * * Studio Mir (Animation Production Studio) Category:Game Series Category:Video game franchises introduced in 2006 Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Nickelodeon Category:THQ Category:Activision